My forbidden love
by Curlies
Summary: AU. Rivaille X Eren. Eren is an angel, one of the most promising ones. Rivaille is a demon, the Prince of Hell. Why is love always so hard?
1. My forbidden love

_**Hello there! This is Curlies! :D**_

_**I've always wanted to make a story about a forbidden love between an angel and a demon, and I finally did! (Hooray!)**_

_**This story is like a challenge to me, actually XD It's my first time writing a story in English, so please excuse me if I make any mistake, and please message me with the correction, I'd be more than grateful if you could do so!**_

_**I'm planning to translate this to Spanish later, for now I really want to write something in English X)**_

_**(Do I really have to say "Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine and blah, blah, blah"? Isn't it obvious?! Why does everyone does it?!)**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

Eren sighed once again. It was probably the tenth time in the past hour, but he wasn't really counting them. He was too busy trying not to blink so he wouldn't miss any single move the person inside that bubble did.

-Eren?

The sudden voice of his friend, Mikasa, startled him, and he immediately burst the bubble with his hand.

-W-what is it?- he asked, unable to hide the tremble in his voice.

Mikasa stared at him, she looked pissed, but worried at the same time.

-What were you doing?- she asked, with the same expression in her face. She already knew the answer, but was waiting for Eren to tell her.

-…- but he didn't answer. He knew that once he opens his mouth, the truth would go out inevitably. He couldn't lie. He was an _**angel**_, after all.

-You were looking at… _it_ again, weren't you?- Mikasa accused, folding her arms.

-It's _him_, not _it_.

-So you're admitting it.

-You know very well I couldn't lie even if I wanted to.

Mikasa frowned.

-Why?- she whispered, looking in real pain –Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to yourself?! So you hate yourself, your kind?!

-I-I don't!

-Then tell me why do you spend all day looking at that… that… _THING_ through the bubble!

-His name is Rivaille.

-I couldn't care less about it's name! It's a _**demon**_!

Eren looked away from Mikasa, just like a little kid tired of being scolded for the same thing over and over again.

-The bubble was made for us to keep an eye on the earth. To protect the humans and grant their wishes. It has the power to show you anything happening right now, anywhere… To think you would use it to stalk the prince of Hell…

Eren let out another sigh. A real impotent and sad one.

Mikasa kept silence for a few seconds, and then sat by his side, her voice became understanding, almost motherly.

-I'm just doing this for your sake- she said, but Eren kept looking away, at any other point of that big white room instead of Mikasa's dark eyes. Anything was better than the eyes of someone accusing you for doing something bad. Specially when you know they were right –It's even easier to fall in love with a human… but… a demon? Why?

-…You don't understand…- he whispered, sitting in that comfortable white couch, embracing his legs. He was trying to hide his face with his wings, moving the left one right in the middle of them, so Mikasa would stop accusing him with her gaze, but that didn't prevent her from accusing him with her voice.

-You're right. I don't. I don't understand your urge to sin and fall into depravity.

Mikasa stood up and walked away after saying that. Eren knew she was mad. Angels are always so strict with their laws and all. It's not that he wanted to be a rebel or anything like that, and he didn't have any "urge to sin and fall into depravity" just like she had said.

Eren, knowing he was all alone again, made another bubble appear right in front of him. Inside of it, the image of his love appeared once again. His pale white skin, the jet black hair and those dark eyes he had… He always looked bored and mad. And Eren knew that, even if he looked so imposing, big and strong, he was actually not that tall at all (almost 10 cm shorter than him).

The demon inside that bubble looked at him. Eren knew Rivaille wasn't able to see him, but maybe his strength made him able to feel the power of the bubble. Even knowing this, Eren couldn't help blushing when Rivaille's eyes stared right at him.

-Will you listen to my prayers, my cute little angel? - Rivaille asked ironically and then smiled right before shaking his hand and made the bubble in front of Eren burst.

Eren kept looking at the place where the bubble was before. He smiled, happily.

-Anything for you- he whispered.

.

.

.

Eren took one last glance at himself in that big mirror with a gold frame. He brushed his hair with just his fingers and tried to remove the many wrinkles in his garments.

-Eren- Armin's soft voice caught his attention, he was wearing the same with white long dress-like clothes as him, and was looking at him with those big blue eyes. Even though they had been friends for centuries, Armin was still shy around him or around anyone. The blond looked down in shame, grasping the parchments to his chest –I-it's time to go…- he whispered.

Eren smiled at him and started walking by his side.

-Nervous? - Eren asked

-I-is it too obvious?

-You're shaking.

-I can't help it… I-it's the first time I go to the Bridge…

-It's not that big deal, you know? You just have to stand there and give the new agreements to them.

-I-I-I have to give them the parchments directly?!- he shouted.

-Of course you have!

-N-no one told me that!

-C'mon! It's not that hard! Just hand them the parchments and that's it!

-You make it sound so easy! What if they e-eat me?!

-They won't. They are at the Bridge, they cannot hurt any angel at the Bridge.

-They're demons! Demons don't care about agreements! They just want to kill us!- Armin began mourning –Oh God, Oh God! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have come! They'll see I'm week and they'll eat me! I'm not tasty at all! I swear I'm not!

-Jeez, calm down. We are going with the archangels, they won't hurt us as long as they're there with us. I've gone hundreds of times and nothing ever happened to me.

Armin bit his lower lip.

-W-who will we be meeting?

-They should be the same as always. There are two Earls, a Count… The… Prince…- Rivaille's face appeared inside his head, and he had to fight the blood running through his body to his cheeks.

-Is the… Prince that scary?- Armin asked, beginning to tremble again. His hands were shaking so much he almost dropped the parchments.

-He… He is, actually… But don't feel that intimidated by him…- Eren smiled, amused –He can smell the fear.

-H-HE CAN DO WHAT?!

-Just kidding, Armin- Eren laughed out loud –God, you better not faint at the meeting or you'll make us look weak in front of the demons!

-I-I'm sorry…

-Eren, Armin, what took you so long?- Mikasa was at the front door, waiting for the both of them. Behind her, stood 3 imposing angels, they had hairs brighter than the sun and eyes clearer than the sky, they were all dressed in white robes and their faces were barely hidden under a hood.

-Armin. Don't drop the agreements- a female one said.

-Y-yes mom…

-If you cannot stop the shake in your voice, then do not talk.

-…Yes, mom…- Armin lowered his head and stared to the ground.

Eren looked at him. Armin's parents were really hard with their kid. Yeah, well, maybe he was the son of two archangels, so everyone looked up to Armin, and he wasn't the strongest or bravest angel out there, but he was smart. He was really smart, and it made Eren angry that their parents couldn't see that.

Armin walked to his mother's side; he heard her telling him to walk straight and to keep the head up.

-Eren, be careful- Mikasa told him.

-I know, I know. It's not the first time I go to the Bridge, stop acting like my mom, Jeez.

-Don't say "Jeez", and I can't help being worried, you're going to see… _it_…

-Can you please stop referring at him as if he was some kind of beast?

-It IS a beast.

-HE's not. And I'm in a hurry, bye- he tried to go away, but Mikasa stopped him by grabbing his arm. Eren growled –What now?

-Don't do anything stupid. Please.

Eren shook off his arm, without answering, and went beside the other three archangels and Armin.

They all spread their wings and began to fly.

Their travel to the Bridge had started.

He would be able to meet Rivaille once again after all that time…

.

.

.

The Bridge wasn't exactly a "Bridge". It was almost a little, deserted town. But it was called a "bridge" because it was the middle point between Hell's and Heaven's territory, a place where the people of both places could meet.

It was surrounded by trees so tall, you'd need an oxygen mask to get to the top. So tall, even they weren't able to fly above it, and had to walk their way to the Bridge.

When they get to the meeting place, the demons were already there. They looked bored as always, two were sitting on the ground, without talking, just looking tired as if they were about to fall asleep. A third one with hair as red as blood was busy throwing rocks at birds in the trees. Behind them, leaning against the wall with folded arms, was Rivaille.

The Prince sighed when he noticed the angels' arrive.

-They're here- he whispered, bored.

The two on the ground stood up and the one throwing rocks quit doing it and they all turned their gaze to the ones with white clothes walking to them.

-Pretty late, aren't ya?- the one with red hair said, but none of the angels responded.

-Let's finish this- Rivaille said and walked toward them.

-Armin. The agreements- his mother ordered, and Armin, still holding the parchments, stepped forward and gave one to the Prince.

Armin couldn't help raising his gaze to see his face better. It was the first time he saw a demon so close and was speechless a trying his best not to shake or faint. Rivaille's dark eyes turned red when he met Armin's blue eyes, his pupil became just like a cat's and he smiled when he noticed Armin starting to shake.

-New?- Rivaille asked with a deep voice, but Armin was too scared to answer and just moved on to the other 3, so he could stay away from them faster.

When he gave the last parchment to the red-haired demon, the guy stopped Armin from going, grabbing his arm.

-Look, a chicken- the guy with joyful voice laughed –You're scared, aren't ya? You're shaking a lot, it's impossible not to notice.

-Let him go, Aragos- Eren ordered him, and the demon smiled right before breaking his grip, letting Arim free.

-Whatever you say, cutie- Aragos grinned.

Armin rushed to Eren's side, too scared to talk and could feel his legs about to fail him.

-Let's discuss this tomorrow morning as always- Rivaille said, taking a look at the parchment in his hand.

-As you wish- answered Armin's mother.

Without a hand shake nor a "goodbye" the demons just gave them their back and walked away to one of the houses, where they were supposed to spend the rest of the day and night until tomorrow.

-We shall be going too- said one of the archangels and they all walked to their respective house.

.

.

.

Eren was sitting in the bed, just looking at the clock hanged in the wall.

-Just a little bit more…- he whispered to himself.

-You really are so-!- he could hear Armin's mother yelling at him in the other room. He tried not to listen, but she was shouting so loud, he couldn't help it –How could you look that weak in front of them?! I knew I shouldn't have let you come! I told your father you weren't ready! For God's sake! You humiliated us!

Eren frowned. It wasn't his business, he knew that very well, but that woman was crossing the line…

Suddenly, the door of his room opened, and Armin came in, crying. He closed the door and sat in his own bed, at the other side of the room.

Eren looked at him, worried.

-Armin… are you okay?- he asked

-…Yeah… She's always like that… I'm sorry you had to hear that…

-No, it's okay… I tried not to listen, but… man, that woman is really noisy.

-…You know…- Armin whispered, looking at his barefoot feet –Sometimes… I wish I was a human…

-A human?

-Yeah… So I could just run away from everything… I could run away from home. From my mother and father. From my perfect little siblings. From my responsibilities. I could be whatever I want to… Humans are so lucky…

Eren stared at him.

-…You're right- he admitted –I'm so jealous…

The brunet suddenly jumped out of his bed.

-Well, but we can't really do anything about it… So there's no use in thinking about it that much. Cheer up. The first time I came I almost peed myself!- he confessed and then whispered to his friend –My dad told me that the first time your mom came, she cried.

-S-she did?!

-She did. So don't worry- Eren stretched his arms, his wings did the same thing and then he let a huge sigh out –Well. I must get going.

-W-what?! W-where are you going?- the blond asked, worried –We're not allowed to go out of the house! What if something happens to you?!

-Don't worry, I've come for years, there's nothing to be afraid of.

-Yes there is! There are demons probably discussing the agreements we gave them almost an hour ago, in the house right in front of us! W-what if they don't like our proposals and they try to take you as a hostage to make us agree with all they say!

-Then don't agree with them. We already know that. Calm down, I'll be fine. I just want to go out for a little while.

-Eren?! Wait! Eren!- but Armin couldn't stop his friend from fleeing through the window, and running into the forest.

.

.

.

Eren finally stopped running, and breathing hard. He was tired. Too bad he couldn't use his wings inside the forest, it'd have been faster.

-You're late. How long were you planning to make me wait?- Rivaille asked, leaning in a tree right in front of him.

Eren smiled.

-You could have just left.

-Is this a new seducing method? "Playing hard to get"?

-Maybe it is.

Rivaille grinned. He grabbed Eren from the waist and pulled him to him, feeling Eren's hand laying in his chest.

-That's not how you must greet me- Rivaille said in his habitual deep voice, and then stole the young angel a kiss.

-I know- the brunet whispered and caressed Rivaille's face with his fingertips, touching every single inch of the Prince's cold skin –Hello, my dear- he greeted, and then gave the older one another kiss in the lips.

That was the reason why he looked up to those 1 or 2 days in the Bridge. Because it was the only time he could meet up with his forbidden love.

* * *

_**This was planned to be a one-shot, but I had too many ideas and decided to make it a short fanfic. It'll have 3 or maximum 5 chapters, so wait for the next one! **_

_**Later! :D**_


	2. This dangerous feeling

They entered the little white house. It was one in the middle of the forest, far away from the place where their companions where staying. It was too small for all of them, but perfect for them both. It was a private and quiet place where they could just talk or look at each other for hours. That was what they usually did. But today was different.

Eren closed the door behind him, still kissing Rivaille's lips. The older pushed Eren against the door and imprisoned him with his arms. The innocent angel hugged Rivaille, gently caressing with his fingertips the well formed back beneath the black clothes.

-Stop it- said Rivaille suddenly, breaking the kiss, and pushing Eren far from him.

The brunet just looked at him with sadness all over his face.

-Why?- he asked.

-You know exactly _"why"_.

Eren bit his lip and clenched his fists, with his face looking at the ground.

-…Please…- he whispered -…please…

-No. I won't do it.

-I'm begging you—

-I WON'T!- Rivaille exclaimed, facing the younger one. Somehow, Eren could see in his face something like… pain, and sadness…

The Prince gave him the back again, and just looked at the window.

-…We… We've been going out for almost a hundred years by now… but you…- Eren began to say, with a trembling voice -…You haven't even touched me once…

The angel sat on the bed, frowning. He was certainly disappointed. Rivaille, still looking away said:

-You're an angel, you're not even supposed to have sexual desires.

-But you do.

-I'm fine the way we're now.

-…But, for how much longer?

-…Forever if necessary…

Eren sighed.

-…You know… forever is a very long time…

Rivaille sat beside him, on the bed and took his hand.

-Not enough- he said.

They both stayed in silence, just looking at the huge window in front of them. Watching the green leaves falling, and the birds singing in the treetops.

-…I want to do it- suddenly said Eren, and Rivaille let out a tired sigh.

-I understand that you want to understand humans better and do all the things they do, but, can you please be a normal angel for once?

-You wouldn't love me that way, would you?- Eren smiled.

It was true, Eren has been watching the humans for a very, very long time. That was the bubble's purpose, to keep an eye on them.

One day, some hundreds of years ago, he was listening to the prayers of a normal man. He was praying because he was scared of his love, he was scared that God would hate him, or that it was wrong.

Eren listened to his prayers for months, wondering about this "love of his". It was so pure. That man surely loved that person with his whole life.

That was the first time he could ever see such a beautiful kind of love.

And so, the day came when this man was going to meet his lover. So Eren watched everything, he saw his hands shaking, nervous, while waiting for the one he loved so much. And that's when Eren understood why this man was so scared of his love… It was just when he saw that man kissing another man, carefully caressing his body as if it was the most precious and delicate flower. And he saw their night of passion and love.

It was wrong. He knew it. That man was doing wrong. And he knew he wasn't supposed to watch the intimacy of the people either, but he couldn't help it. It was just so beautiful he couldn't stop watching. And he watched everything. Every single touch, he heard every single whisper. It wasn't morbid, it wasn't lust, it was love.

And so, he cried when they were both punished with death. For that act everybody called "impure", while the others used, raped, sold and bought many women. Those kind of people dared to call them "the reincarnation of the evil and sin".

They dared to kill them… in the name of God.

He thought he had forgotten about it. He thought it was already in the past, and he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

And he lost the faith in humanity.

And he forgot all about that dangerous feeling called "love".

…Until the day he was chosen to go to the Bridge for the first time, and met Rivaille.

So he wanted to try. He wanted to do all the same things that man did with his lover. He wanted to touch and be touched by him, by the one he loved the most.

That man was afraid, but his love could overcome any trouble and fear. And he never gave up. Eren wouldn't do it either.

The angel stole a kiss from Rivaille's lips. He took his face in his hands and wouldn't let him go and break the kiss, which was growing more and more passionate. Eren pushed Rivaille to the bed, lying him down.

-Please, Rivaille…- he insisted, and whispered in the other's ear –I need you… I want you…

Rivaille pressed his teeth and grabbed Eren's arms, made him roll and changed positions. Now Rivaille was on Eren, with his dark eyes staring directly at him.

All of a sudden, Rivaille's eyes turned red and he grinned. He bent over to lick Eren's neck, making him moan. The older undressed Eren's chest, almost tearing it off, and proceed to kiss him all over and play with his nipples.

-W-wait…- Eren whispered in a moan.

-You wanted to do this, right?- the older answered –Then I'll do it to you.

The angel shake when he saw Rivaille's red eyes, full of lust and desire.

-…No…- the brunet whispered.

-No, what?

-Stop, please.

Rivaille let out a psychopath laugh.

-You've gotta be kiddin' me, brat.

That wasn't… that wasn't Rivaille…

-LET ME GO!- Eren screamed, trying to push him away, but the devil's arms were stronger that his.

Rivaille pulled Eren's hair and licked his lips, while Eren kept struggling.

The devil pushed him back to the bed, this time facing down, and grabbed with one hand the younger's wrists against his back.

-S-stop…- he pleaded, feeling Rivaille's hand caressing his butt under the robes.

-Heh… virgin- Rivaille grinned inserting one finger inside him.

-!- Eren jumped, scared –No!- he screamed and struggled.

-Keep still.

-No! Please! Rivaille! I don't… I don't like this!- He was at his limits and began to cry. He hated it. He hated that feeling. It wasn't what he though, it wasn't pure and beautiful… it was horrible… painful… shameful…

When the devil saw Eren's tears running through his face, something inside him made him stop. He pulled his finger out, and fight against his own instinct. His eyes became black again.

-Urgh…- Rivaille pressed his teeth and frowned. Damn it. Damn it. He had to stop.

He got out of the bed, and stepped back, until his back met the wall. Eren covered his naked body with the blankets, staring at him.

-R-Rivaille…?- he could see Rivaille's eyes turning red and black, red and black, over and over again.

-DAMN IT!- Rivaille shout, punching the wall and making a crack on it –THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T DO IT!

-Ri…vaille…- it was his first time seeing this side of Rivaille. He was furious… like… a real demon…

-SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WON'T LISTEN ANYMORE TO ANYTHING YOU SAY! I WON'T LET YOU… DO THIS TO ME AND… TO YOURSELF!

Rivaille was panting, trying to calm himself. He fell to the floor and sat there, looking down.

-…I'm… I'm sorry…- Eren said -…I'm sorry I couldn't bear it…

Rivaille looked at him, in complete horror.

-…You better be joking…- he muttered.

-Eh? N-no, I'm not! I'm sorry… I thought I was ready, but… it seems I'm not…

-EREN!- Rivaille stood up, raising his voice, and making Eren petrify –Don't tell me that after that… You still want to do it?

Eren blushed, it was enough for Rivaille to understand.

-…I can't do this, Eren…- the Prince said, and sat beside him, looking the other way -…You already saw that… I can't even control my own self…

-…I know you didn't want to hurt me… It's okay, I'm fine now…

-That's-! Eren! Don't you understand?!- Rivaille grabbed his arms, forcing the younger one to face him –Look at me, Eren! Look at me! I'm… I'm a demon! I'm a monster! You have no idea… You have no idea of all the things that came into my mind when you…! You can't even guess what I wanted to do to you! You don't understand! My instinct, every single fiber of my being, is telling me to hurt you, to break you, to destroy you! I wanted to make you scream in pain, to make you bleed, to torture you!

-…But you didn't do it…

-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!- Rivaille looked down –I can't hurt you… I can't… do that to you…

Eren smiled. Ah, he was so in love. He didn't even mind anything else right now…

He kissed Rivaille's lips again.

-You won't…- the brunet whispered, caressing his love's face.

They looked at each other. Their eyes were those of a young couple. They knew nothing about love, yet, they knew they loved the other person more than anything in their life. They started kissing, calmly, innocent kisses like first timers.

The blanket covering Eren's body fell to the floor, forgotten, Eren had nothing else to hide, he wanted to show everything to Rivaille. His body and his soul. They were all Rivaille's.

-I love you too- Eren whispered on the other's lips.

-…You'll regret it…

-I won't… ever.

He fell to the bed, under the Prince's body. Feeling his hands exploring that new and untouched body. Eren's beautiful and smooth skin was like a canvas, where Rivaille wanted to leave his mark, in every inch of it…

He never stopped kissing him in the act, he knew the moment he did, he would go mad again. But Eren's lips were enough to keep him sane.

Ah, damn it… When did he fell so much in love with that angel?

Rivaille undressed himself, finally both bodies could feel for the first time the other's. Their warm, the synchronization of their heartbeats… Everything was perfect.

That night, in that same place, their secret and private place… Eren gave Rivaille everything he had. He gave him his body, his heart, his innocence and his soul. In that beautiful dance of bodies he once saw. It was the most pure and beautiful act of love…

And they wanted to know how far it could go… this stupid and dangerous feeling called _**love**_…

_**-.-**_

_**Sorry about the short chapter D:**_

_**...And for cutting the whole lemon part XD Hahahaha :P This is not rated M (I don't feel capable of writing lemon in english e_e It's too hard for me...)**_

_**Again, if you see any mistake, tell me, please :3 I'll correct it right away!**_

_**Review, pwease, even if it's to complain about the short chapter? :')**_


End file.
